


it's a yes

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [16]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David Rose Deserves Nice Things, Engagement, Episode: s05e13 The Hike, Happy Ending, Introspection, Light Angst, Like emotional angst, M/M, POV David, Trust, Trust Issues, but he's fine I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-21 17:29:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “Are you sure?”





	it's a yes

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 16: promises

Every time Patrick told David he loved him, it felt like a promise. Every time David felt close to drowning from Patrick’s ministrations as he pressed words of love and kisses into his skin in bed, it felt like a thousand promises being burned into David’s skin. The fond weight of Patrick’s gaze, the casual, intimate touches in the store, the caramel macchiatos skim with two sweeteners and a sprinkle of cocoa powder that Patrick brought back with him from the Café—all of them promises.

But David didn’t let himself trust them, not fully. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Patrick. He did.

David just didn’t trust that it wouldn’t all go away. That  _ he _ wouldn’t fuck it all up. That Patrick wouldn’t realize David really was damaged goods. That Patrick wouldn’t decide he wanted to be with Rachel after all.

He knew that was dumb, knew he was being paranoid. David knew Patrick loved him. He believed it more and more each day.

But he still couldn’t stop himself from asking, even when Patrick was on his knee in front of him and a box of four gold rings was in David’s hand.

“Are you sure?”

Patrick smiled up at him, easy and confident. For a moment David was jealous of how sure his boyfriend  _ (fiancé?) _ was, how steady.

“Easiest decision of my life,” Patrick answered, and then he stood, pulling David into a kiss. And for once, David let himself trust as he gripped Patrick in a tight embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
